Dreams of the Forgotten
by Etheral-moment
Summary: Itachi musettes originally oneshot. ShisuIta, KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

Shail: I was in an angsty mood. The inspirationcame from a poem I wrote about the stars reflecting about 'they' and the end of the world.

Please enjoy a dose of my first attempt at angstyness.

* * *

_**The crimson.** Does it please you? Oh, why am I even asking. Does it please _me? _The world that seems to cry out crimson tears._Your_ world that is.It's amazing. The chunnin exam has proved me right. It is very important to hold _chi _over the rest of your life. _

_Do you have anything that's tying you to this world? _

_Have your dreams been forgotten? Does it make you sad? Or are you happy now that your obligations are gone?_

_Shall I end it for you? _

"Are you going to kill me?"_ You asked me. You tried to add phony fear. But I saw your eyes. They are already awaiting the dark riders embrace. I disreguard it, however. I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not yet._

"Of course. I love you. Like a brother." _As much truth as that statement held, I did not tell you about the benifits it may prove for me. Your face winced with internal pain. Are you upset that I didnt feel anything more for you? You could have guessed. I've _never _responded to your desperate touches. **My mind. **_

Are you _willing _to go through with it?"

_You started to speak. I didn't listen. The blade. You wanted to escape, I knew the reason. **Was playing tricks on me.**_

"I'm sick of it! They all assume we're happy! Why dont they ever ask our opinions!This is just like what the younger Hyuuga brother said! Our families are.." A cage. _You've told me before._ _Your voice held no question. It was only a statement. A statement I have heard everyday since I was able to activate the kekei genkai of our clan.__**A cage.** This whole family was a cage. _

_I like to think that if I went back, or if I ever thought of regretting my actions, would I have been your release?_

_But I dont. I wont. I never will. Shinobi cannot think about the past. But we can alter reality. And that's exactly what I did. I suppose, the power I stole from you, blinded me. Much how you are blinding me now. My once strong strength is deteriorating.** I'm not letting you free.**_

_I know this is not how you really died. I know that I mercilessly controlled you. I know that I murdered you. Not a hint of my lingering touches. No trace of my caresses as of before. Am I really this evil? Did I ever love you? _

_Yes. I_ did.

_Perhaps I still would. If a shinobi could think about the past. I am breaking that rule now. How terrible. I will fast tonight. I can't think about you. Any more. Never again. _

_Perhaps I still would, if my blinding lust for power did not rise in me. I killed you only because I wanted what was forbidden. You yourself told me. I_ remembered.** I'm freeing myself.**

_Perhaps I still _would_, if the red clouds hadn't called out to me so. _

_Besides that. You we're killed in the water. Thus, I am affectionate and surround myself with your essence. Ice blue and Navy seemed to call for me. **He** **was a great inspiration.** _

* * *

I hope you all got that last line. The ice blue reffered to _his_ skin adn the Navy reffered to _his_ hair...

I was planning a second chapter but I dontthink Im going to make it. R and R. Thankx


	2. Chapter 2

OO ... YA. Okay. I have no idea. I was looking through my stuff here and decided to post it. I havent looked at anything on my fanfic page for atleast... a year? -whistles-

ANYWAY. Thought I should just upload it before I start to look at something new.

oooo 

**Memories **

"Itachi-san!"

Kisame. He did this every morning. I hated it. So as my eyes opened, I would glare at him. He would smile weakly, jagged teeth barred. As he always did. He was happy.

Too happy to be a cold-hearted, 32 year-old man with a record of multiple thefts,uncounted numbers of deaths, an unmentioned 23 year-old wife and a 6 year-old daughter. Hoshigaki Kisame seemed like the type of man who many would describe as _the village idiot._

His actions, never ending smile and childish attitude added to the effect. Even his name was that of a child. In both his family and personal name. It supported his actions. I wonder if its his real name.

He is a wonderful actor. But I suppose he would have to be. His height and appearance was naturally intimidating. No doubt he had to charm his woman before she bore his heir.

He was an idiot.

He didn't need an heir. Nor did he want one. He once told me _why _before he slept with me for the first time.

**_"It wasn't about the child at all. It was never about carrying on the Hoshigaki name."_**

**_"It was before the seven swordsman were created. I met her on my way home from a mission. We were very young when we were married. But I didn't mind. I was in love with her."_**

_I suppose he took my silence as encouragement to continue. It wasn't.I didnt want to hear about a woman who claimed him first. Just as I'm sure he wouldn't want to hear about Shuisui and my relationship with him._

He was an idiot. And at that moment I understood why his names suited him so much more than his voice or smile. He was genuinly obnoxious, something he couldnt control. It pissed me off. It was attractive.

He did something that other's did not.He tested me on a regular basis. Challenging my sanity. And yet, he knew exactly when to back off. He was incredible.


End file.
